


Before you, I only existed alone

by tigragrece



Series: Love can be not just alone [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Crush, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Salvador doesn't care about Eurovision, but it's a little changed when he have listen to the song of Francesco. He thinks that maybe they could be friends and not just rivals.





	Before you, I only existed alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/gifts).



> This work is one gift for @ these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz because thanks to her i'm starting ship them and also reading her fics give me some ideas.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Salvador didn't really care about Eurovision, he just wanted to participate and that it's finished quickly.  
He doesn't like stuff like that but he does this for his sister.

He had to give interview at Journalist where some of them ask him about his potential

"We will see if I do something great, and if they like my music who is not like the other"

"Do you know that someone else does one music particular? The Italian song Occidentali's Karma sung by Francesco Gabbani"

Yes he knew about this song, for him it's could be the song that could win the Eurovision, the text was great and his voice was wonderful and also the singer.

"Yes I know the song and I think he could be a winner"

"Francesco Gabbani say to us that maybe you could be the winner too of the contest"

When he finishes the interview he go talk to his sister and ask her

"Did you have listened to the interview of the Italian ?"

"Yes of course and I think it's online? Why ?"

"I would like to listen and see if he really say that I could be a winner"

He listens to this on his phone and he has totally say that and with a smile, he was so intrigued by this guy since he heard the song of Francesco.  
When they were leaving they saw Francesco arriving near Salvador and say

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Francesco and I wanted to say that your song is incredible and you are great"

"Thanks and I think totally the same about you," he said, damn he was really beautiful and his smile. Salvador has a little crush on him.

"Salvador, I leave before you because I have something to do back at hotel, you will join me later" say his sister

"Ok"

Then Salvador say to Francesco "You can talk to me in Italian, I can speak Italian"

"Oh thanks, because it's difficult to speak in English sometimes..."

"No problem"

"Thanks, about when you have done the interview and talk about me, I was sincere because I think you can win, you have a wonderful voice, and this is a great song. Also, i think you are a great person"

Salvador was blushing so hard and said to himself "Francesco is doing to me one compliment"

"I would like to return the same to you," he said

Francesco was smiling then kiss him on the cheek

"I'm sorry if you didn't want that, is just that Italian we are..."

"Don't worry about that"

"I have to go, maybe we can talk later"

"Of course"

Then when Francesco was leaving, Salvador was so blushing that he called his sister and tell her everything.


End file.
